


Uranium Fever

by FedoraKing24, Sidtrap1987



Category: Fallout 76
Genre: Don't Even Know Why He Wrote It, F/F, I Feel The Need To Stress That, One Shot, Random Thing Written By FedoraKing24, Sequel To Atom Bomb Baby, Smut, Straight Jackets Are Absolutely NOT A Fetish of FedoraKing24's, Straight jackets, Strap-Ons, no beta we die like men, this is where the fun begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedoraKing24/pseuds/FedoraKing24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: Hello. This is the sequel to Atom Bomb, Baby. This was written by FedoraKing24, and edited by me. Enjoy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sofia/Original Female Character(s)





	Uranium Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the sequel to Atom Bomb, Baby. This was written by FedoraKing24, and edited by me. Enjoy.

3rd P.O.V. 

**November 13, 2103**

Eleanor, Juniper, and Sofia are out and about hunting for food, drinks, and supplies when Juniper then says to the two lesbians, "I know we have to go hunting, but I really want you to fuck me just like how you fucked each other two days ago."

Eleanor grins underneath her Riot Gear helmet, asking, "Do you have a straight jacket and a ball gag?"

Juniper grins devilishly, replying, "I had a straight jacket tailored to my size a day ago. It's in my closet, but I didn't get a ball gag. Besides, I don't think we need it."

Eleanor devilishly grins, saying, "Agreed. Sofia can go hunting while I pleasure you."

Sofia smiles and cocks back the slide on her 10mm pistol, saying, "I'll be heading out, but I need one of your power armor suits so I can carry the supplies."

Eleanor replies, "Take my black Excavator armor. I'll see you soon my love."

Sofia climbs into the black Excavator power armor, saying, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Have fun you two."

She then walks out the door while Juniper and Eleanor pull down their pants, setting them aside. 

Eleanor then straps the purple-haired woman into the straight jacket, before affixing a strap on dildo to her waist, taking off only her Riot Gear helmet. 

She asks, "How do you want me to pleasure you?"

Juniper grins, saying, "I'll lie down on the bed while you screw me."

Eleanor devilishly grins, saying, "As you wish."

Juniper then walks over to the bed and lays down on it, before Eleanor heads over to her, getting into position, asking, "Are you ready?"

She grins deeply, replying, "Do it."

Eleanor enters her fake male genitailia into Juniper's entrance, causing the taker to let out a small moan, saying, "Destroy my pussy, General Murdoch. I can take it."

The blue-haired woman grins sinisterly, replying, "Sure thing, General Cirillo."

Eleanor begins to thrust faster and faster into her, while Juniper moans loudly, saying, "Yes, fuck my pussy. I want to cum all over your cock."

Eleanor keeps up the fast pace, until Juniper finally says, "I'm cumming!"

She lets out a loud moan while she orgasms all over Eleanor's fake cock. Eleanor pulls out of her, before saying, "Now you have to clean it off, General. Get on your knees."

Juniper slides off of the bed, and gets into position, getting onto her knees. Eleanor sticks the cun covered cock into Juniper's mouth and starts thrusting into it. She continues with the thrusting, while Juniper lets out muffled sounds of enjoyment.

This goes on for several minutes, until the blue-haired woman pulls the dildo out of her girlfriend's mouth, while Juniper swallows the cum and lies down on the bed, saying softly, "Thanks Ellie."

The purple-haired woman passes out, while Eleanor takes off the strap-on and puts back on her underwear and jeans. Eleanor then grabs a few sheets of toilet paper and cleans up Juniper's crotch, before changing Juniper into a clean pair of underwear and a pair of shorts, saying softly, "Sweet dreams, Juni."


End file.
